The Three Sided War
by NightSlash
Summary: COMPLETE Takes place 15 years after my Alternate Ending to Underworld. Also is a minor crossover (with just two characters).
1. Prologue

Ok, this is the prologue to the sequel to my alternate ending to Underworld, which is also a minor crossover, in the form of two characters from a movie. 

Author's notes:

Below is the cast list for the main characters in this (AKA who would play who)

Kate Beckinsale… Selene

Scott Speedman… Michael Corvin

Michael Sheen… Lucian

Jennifer Connelly… Sonja

Christian Bale… Gabriel 

Mark Dacascos… Raziel (has nothing to do with the character from "Soul Reaver", I just like the name)

Kevin Grevioux… Raze

Gerard Butler… Marcus

Arnold Vosloo… Sebastian

Julian Sands… Lazarus

Colin Farrell… Damon

Donnie Yen… Raven

Michael Jai White… Ortega

And Featuring Adrian and Neil Rayment as The Twins (yeah, that's right, the dreadlocked guys from Matrix Reloaded are in this, I liked them, so I have them in here as villains. The difference between them and their movie versions are that they aren't as fast and as strong as they were in the movie. They still have their ghost powers, but that's their only real power, besides being skilled in hand-to-hand combat)

One more thing, if you do not know anything about some of the actors I mentioned above, here is a list.

Jennifer Connelly: Was in such flicks like Labyrinth, Dark City, that one movie with Russell Crowe that I can't remember the title for, and the Hulk.

Christian Bale: Was in American Psycho, Reign of Fire, and Equilibrium, among other things, he will also be playing Bruce Wayne/Batman in the next Batman flick.

Mark Dacascos: Was in Drive, The Crying Freeman, Brotherhood of The Wolf, and most recently he played the villain in Jet Li's 'Cradle 2 the Grave'.

Gerard Butler: I've only seen him in Dracula 2000 and Tomb Raider 2 (which I despise).

Arnold Vosloo: Most people know him as Imhotep in the Mummy and The Mummy Returns (which I haven't seen yet, but I hear a lot of people complained about how he died in it). He was also in Hard Target and some other stuff that I haven't seen and probably never will (*cough*agentcodybanks*cough*)

Julian Sands: I've only seen him in two things, The Warlock, and The Medallion (why the studio that released that flick decided to cut out almost 40 minutes of that movie is puzzling)

Colin Farrell: You should know who he is, but if you don't, he's been in Daredevil, Phonebooth, S.W.A.T., and other things.

Donnie Yen: Kung-Fu veteran who's been in a ton of Hong Kong movies. He's been in three American flicks: Highlander: Endgame (as Jin Ke), Blade 2 (as the vampire 'Snowman'), and Shanghai Knights as the Villain 'Wu Chow'.

Michael Jai White: He played Spawn in the live action movie, he played villains in Universal Soldier 2 and Exit Wounds, and he will be appearing in Kill Bill Volume 2.

Ok, now that all that is out of the way, here is the prologue.

*****

(Note: this italic section is like the narration Selene did at the beginning of Underworld)

_The war between the vampires and the lycans had changed drastically in the past 15 years, ever since the death of Viktor, who had raised me like I was his daughter… until I found out that he had killed my family. It wasn't I who killed him though; it was Lucian, the most feared ruler of the Lycan clan, whose forbidden love affair with Sonja, the daughter of Viktor, had started the war. Now, things have changed. With the awakening of Marcus, a new breed has risen with him; a breed that was half vampire, half lycan, but was stronger than both. Ever since he had risen, vampires and lycans have been forced to join together, just to try to survive. We have two Hybrids on our side however. Michael Corvin, and Lucian himself. But our numbers slowly dwindle with each passing day._

**_Underworld 2: The Three-Sided War_**

****

_Prologue_

The quiet of the night was shattered by the sound of gunfire.

To Selene it seemed like deja-vu all over again, as the location of the shootout was in a subway, one that seemed very similar to the one where she first laid eyes on Michael, the human whose blood led to the turning point in the war.

The gun battle taking place was between several vampires and lycans, and four death dealers.

Only these were the new breed of death dealers.

They were Hybrids.

They were armed with guns that were either loaded with ultra violet bullets, or silver nitrate bullets, and they were mowing down quite a few vampires and lycans.

One of them finally ran out of luck, as Selene fired a bullet that struck the hybrid in its kneecap, shattering it. The hybrid screamed as it fell to the floor, the pain immobilizing it long enough for Raze, who had been firing at the other two death dealers, to move foreword and snap the hybrid's neck.

As the second death dealer aimed at Raze with his berretta, he heard a growl. 

He turned around just in time to see Lucian, in hybrid form, lunge foreword. The death dealer only had a second to look surprised for a second before the blade popped out of Lucian's sleeve and he shot his arm foreword, the blade impaling the hybrid in the head.

Michael, meanwhile, had also transformed and was dealing with the third death dealer. The two were exchanging vicious blows; blood gushed from several claw wounds. 

Finally, Michael was able to grab one of the hybrid's arms, and throw him into a wall. As he collided with the wall, Selene opened fire, peppering the hybrid with bullets, slowing it down but not killing it.

The bullets were able to slow it down long enough for Selene to move foreword, and with Viktor's sword, which she had taken after using it on him, and decapitate the hybrid, who fell dead.

When the last hybrid fell, everyone slowly relaxed and lowered their weapons.

Selene lowered her sword as well before suddenly glancing around.

There were three dead hybrids lying on the floor.

_I could have sworn there were four…_

She wasn't able to continue her thinking as the fourth death dealer sprung out of the shadows. It wrapped an arm around her throat before aiming a gun at Michael, who was the first to react.

'Try anything and she dies," the death dealer said to Michael, who snarled at the other hybrid, but backed off.

The death dealer smirked.

"I should have known he would do anything to protect you."

"The only one who needs protecting here is you."

Everyone looked over at the direction of the voice.

The speaker had been leaning up against one of the pillars in the subway for a while now. He was tall, and appeared to be a bit older than Michael. He had short black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to the outfit of the death dealers, which consisted of all black with a black trenchcoat. He was casually holding a long katana in his hand, his fingers gripping the black scabbard.

"Who are you?" the death dealer asked with some weariness as the man moved foreword.

"You can call me Gabriel," he answered as he moved his other hand towards the handle of his sword. The handle was colored dark silver, and carved to look like some sort of demonic gargoyle with red eyes.

The death dealer tilted his head to the side as he stared at the newcomer.

He then threw Selene over at Michael which sent both of them down to the floor. He then lunged at Gabriel, a dagger popping out of his sleeve.

Gabriel simply blocked his arm, before brutally breaking it. Before the hybrid could scream, Gabriel unsheathed his katana and slashed upwards. The sound of the hybrid's body, which was now split in two, echoed through the abandoned subway tunnel.

As he sheathed his katana, Gabriel glanced at the survivors, which consisted of Selene, Michael, Lucian, Raze, and a few lycans and vampires.

Gabriel smirked. "I've been looking for you people."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"I have some information that you should find useful. Show me back to your hideout and I'll tell my secret."

The group glanced at each other, as if not sure what to do. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to bite, so you can relax."

Lucian, who had been silent this whole time, leaned over to Raze. "Watch him. If he does anything suspicious, kill him."

Raze nodded as the group moved out, Gabriel following.

Unseen by any of them however, were two forms, hidden in the shadows. 

They stepped out, revealing themselves. The first one looked around the same age as Michael, with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wore black pants, a silver-colored shirt, and a black leather coat. His companion had blonde hair, and wore a long purplish-red overcoat (think the color of Viktor's outfit) with black pants and a black shirt. 

"It looks like Gabriel's just entered the game," the black haired one said in a thick Irish accent. 

"It appears so, Damon," Answered the blonde haired one.

"Should we tell Sebastian?"

"No, he is still probably busy with his new… lover."

Damon glanced at his companion. "You know Lazarus, I didn't expect that shit to work, but it did, I was surprised."  
  


Lazarus smirked. "Never underestimate my power. Anyone who does usually ends up dead." 

"You do realize what will happen when that spell wears off though, right?"

Lazarus just rolled his eyes. "I've told you already: the spell lasts for as long as that ring that she is wearing is still in one piece. Only when it is destroyed will the spell wear off."

"And if it does, she's gonna fuck him up beyond repair, unless of course L…"

Damon found himself airborne as Lazarus raised an arm and a spark of black light erupted from his finger. The energy collided into Damon and sent him flying through the air before slamming into the opposite wall.

"And I've already told you not to underestimate my power. If the spell does wear off, she will die."

With that, Lazarus turned and disappeared back into the shadows.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Prick," he muttered to himself before following.

To Be Continued.


	2. Information, And A Face From the Past

Author's notes:

1. The twins (who will appear later on in the fic) are organic creatures, not computer programs. This story is not set in the matrix universe.

2. Sonja's appearance is based on the novelilzation, which is why she's played by Jennifer Connelly.

Ok, here is part one

*****

**_Underworld 2: The Three Sided War_**

****

_Information, And A Face From the Past_

Gabriel looked from one part of the room to the other, and at everyone in the room, all of whom were staring at him cautiously..

"Ok," he began. "Now that everyone is here I can share my information."

As he spoke he reached inside his coat. Instantly he had about a dozen guns aimed at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You can relax, it's just a folder," Gabriel muttered as he pulled out the folder, which he threw on the table. Selene reached over, picked up the folder, and emptied its contents on the table.

Inside were several photos, most of which featured a man in his mid thirties with very short black hair and cold eyes. The other photos featured some other interesting faces, the most notable being twin males. They wore the exact same outfit: all white, with long white leather coats, and they both had white dreadlocks. They also each were wearing black shades.

"The guy with the really short hair is Sebastian. He used to be a death dealer before Marcus turned him into a hybrid. I don't know the details, but Sebastian didn't like the way Marcus thought, so he became a loner."

"And this is important because?" Selene asked.

"Well apparently Sebastian has been gathering a small army of vampires, lycans, hybrids, and whatever else he can find. His top warriors are the others in those photos," he answered, while pointing at them.

"He's planning to assassinate Marcus and take over. But what he doesn't know is that I know. What we're going to do, is wait until Sebastian makes his move, and then we attack at the same time, and… shall we say, kill two birds with one stone."

"And why should we help you?" Lucian asked.

"Well, once Marcus and Sebastian are dead, their followers will scatter, and will be more busy trying to save their own asses than trying to kill the rest of you, so you won't have to be on the run for the rest of your lives."

There was a pause, and then Michael was the first to answer.

"Ok, we'll help."

Gabriel smiled.

*******

"What do you mean Gabriel knows?"

Damon just rolled his eyes before answering. "I mean he knows about your plan to kill Marcus. That's why he went to the renegades, I don't know what he's planning though."

Sebastian slowly rose from his chair and walked over to Damon. "I want him dead; I want them all dead. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good, now go."

Damon walked towards the door before turning around.

"Sebastian, you don't tell me what to do, I'm not your dog."

"I never said you were," Sebastian said with a smirk.

There was a sigh that followed that remark, and both Sebastian and Damon glanced at the young woman who had been leaning in the corner, looking rather bored. 

Sebastian walked over to Damon. "Take her with you, a nice killing should cheer her up."

Damon glared at Sebastian. "Fuck you! I'm not taking that bitch."

"Damon…"

"No. And besides, what if she runs into Lucian?"

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow. "If she does, it won't matter, she won't remember him. Just take her."

Damon cursed under his breath. "Fine, I'll take her."

Sebastian smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"Go fuck yourself," Damon muttered under his breath before glancing at the woman. "Come on, we're going for a hunt."

The young woman stepped out from the corner, revealing herself to the light. She was wearing an outfit similar to Selene's, and holding a sheathed thin-bladed sword in one hand, her fingers tracing parts of the design on the scabbard. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes. She was quite beautiful. 

As Damon walked out of the room, the woman looked at Sebastian. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," Sebastian replied. "But alliances aren't about trust; it's a very simple 'I scratch your back, and you scratch mine' policy. I help him, and he helps me. Now just go out and have a bit of fun."

The woman nodded before walking over to Sebastian and kissing him lightly. Then, she walked out of the room, following Damon.

******

Damon and the woman walked out into a large room which was empty, save for three people: the twins with the white dreadlocks, and a large black man who appeared to be in his early thirties. He had one noticeable feature, which was a vertical scar that ran down the middle of his chin.

"Come on guys," Damon began, as he walked over to a table and picked up two handguns off it. "We're going hunting."  
  


"Good," the black man said as he rose up. "I've been getting sick of hanging around this place."

The twins said nothing. Instead they rose to their feet.

And then they did something that would have freaked the hell out of a normal person, but the three in the room just watched with bored faces. 

The two seemed to explode in a flash of light. When the light dimmed the two were transparent. They were now a golden yellow color, and their dreadlocks waved around as if they had a life of their own.

Then, the two sunk down into the floor until they could no longer be seen.

"Showoffs," Damon said as he walked over to the door before exiting the building, the large black man, and the young woman following him.

******

A while later the sound of splashing water could be heard as Damon dropped down into a large room underground, the twins, the young woman, and the large black man following him. 

Damon looked around the room, and he realized where they were. It was the large cavern where Lucian and Viktor had fought so many years ago, where the vampire elder had fallen 

As the group surveyed the room, they suddenly heard footsteps.

Damon could tell who it was, it was the hybrid, Michael.

Not waiting for the rest of the group, Damon moved foreword, pulling a gun out of his coat. Rounding the corner where he heard the footsteps he fired.

Michael just grimaced as the bullet hit him, his hybrid body immune to the silver bullet. Transforming into his hybrid form he lunged at Damon, his claws ready to strike. 

Damon eluded and lashed out with a backhand that knocked Michael back, but it didn't slow him down that much as he moved foreword again and was able to land a blow across Damon's face, the blow strong enough to knock him backwards.

Before Michael could continue his attack, the twins emerged from the wall next to him, materializing the second the fully emerged. Michael only had a second to look surprised before they attacked, each one carrying a straight razor blade. This alone was rather confusing to Michael, but he didn't think about it to long as he nearly got slashed across the throat. He tried to slash at them, but his attacks just harmlessly through him as they dematerialized. 

The twins finally ran out of luck, as Michael was able to grab one and throw him into the other, sending them both down to the floor in a pile of limbs. 

Before Michael could move in and finish them off, the black man and the young woman rounded the corner and opened fire at him, Once again the bullets didn't do much damage.

But he was ignoring the bullets, because he got a good look at the woman, and his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

_Oh my god…, _he thought to himself.

It couldn't have been, he had seen her die in the memories of Lucian; he saw her as she was burned alive.

_Sonja…  _

It was her; Lucian's lover, alive and well.

And she was trying to pepper him with bullets. 

*****

  
Selene raised her head as the sound of gunfire filled the room. Gabriel raised his head also.

"I'll go check it out," Lucian said as he walked towards the door, pulling a gun out of his coat.

*****

 Michael fell to the ground as one of the twins lashed out with a kick to his head. He leaned down, preparing to slit the hybrid's throat.

Instead a gun shot rang out and he fell down, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Lucian then aimed at the other twin and fired, who was able to dematerialize and avoid the projectile. Lucian then aimed at the trio at the end of the room…

…and dropped his gun in shock.

"Sonja," he whispered. He couldn't believe it. There she was.

Damon lowered his gun. _Great, he's here. Well, time to get the fuck out of here._

"Come on, we're going now," Damon yelled over to the twins.

Sonja looked at Damon with a disbelieving look. "What?"

"You heard me girl," Damon spat at her. "We're going now."

In a flash Sonja drew her sword and rested the tip on Damon's throat. "I don't thi-"

She didn't get to finish, as Damon knocked the blade aside and backhanded her, hard, knocking her to the ground.

Lucian saw this and instantly he grew an expression of rage. His eyes changing black, he lunged, clearing the distance between himself and Damon in a matter of seconds.

He plowed into Damon, sending the male tumbling to the ground.

Immediately afterwards he looked down at Sonja, a concerned look on his face.

"Sonja..." he began, reaching a hand down towards her.

In a flash she spun on the floor, her foot lashing out and striking Lucian in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. Leaping to her feet Sonja moved foreword and lashed out with her sword, the blade impaling Lucian to the wall as it entered his chest.

Lucian grimaced at the pain, and then looked up at her, confusion in his eyes. "Sonja?"

But he could tell, just by looking at her eyes, that she didn't even recognize him. "I don't need help, especially from an enemy."

With that she pulled the sword out of him, letting him slide to the floor, blood pouring from the wound.

Damon rose to his feet in time to see Sonja exit the cavern. Walking over to Lucian, he crouched down.

"Tough break, Lucian," Damon began with a chuckle. "I wouldn't bother. She doesn't know who you are, and would more than likely kill you if given the chance."

He glanced over at the twins. "Come on."

"Well this has been rather disappointing," Twin 1 said as he moved foreword.

"Yes it has," Twin 2 replied.

With that the two dematerialized and disappeared into the wall. Damon rolled his eyes and patted Lucian, who just looked at the wound on his body that had been made by his beloved, on the shoulder before standing up and exiting, the large black man following him.

Michael rose to his feet as he changed back into his human form. He looked at Lucian with a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Lucian didn't answer

Michael glanced at the exit where Sonja and Damon had left. "This is not good," he said to himself.

To be continued.


	3. Allies and Enemies

Author's notes:

Ok, there were a couple of characters who I forgot to mention in the cast list back in the prologue who are going to be appearing in this chapter. A few of them are villains.

Here they are.

David No… Kane 

Rhona Mitra… Eliza

Benecio Del Toro… Talos

Aidan Gillen… Faustus

Richard Roxburgh…  Jared

*****

**_Underworld 2: The Three Sided War_**

****

_Allies and Enemies_

Sebastian glanced back and forth between Sonja, who now had a bruise on her jaw from where Damon had hit her, and Damon himself, who was leaning against one of the corners of the room, calmly smoking a cigarette. 

"And you say Lucian did this, Damon?"

Damon nodded. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Damon, if you think I'm an idiot, just say it."

Damon shrugged. "Ok, you're an idiot."

Sebastian walked over to Damon, yanked the cigarette out of his mouth, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it.

Instantly Damon had a gun drawn out of his coat and aimed at Sebastian's head, right between the eyes. 

"Don't. EVER. Touch. My. Smokes," Damon said with an extremely cold tone.

Sebastian smirked before raising his hand and lowering the gun. He glanced back at Sonja. "Could you please excuse us for a moment?"

Sonja gave a quick glare to Damon before walking out of the room. Sebastian turned back to Damon.

"You know, if you didn't want me to know you hit her, you could have said someone who would have actually hit her hit her. Lucian is not someone who would have hit her."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Look, the bitch was pissing me off, so I hit her; there's no need to get all freaked out about it."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm freaking out to you?"

"Good point. Well anyway, Lucian knows she's alive; she stabbed him in the chest though. You should have seen the look on his face. It was so fucking hilarious," Damon chuckled as he walked into the center of the room, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. 

"Well, he doesn't know about the ring, right?"

Damon didn't answer.

"He knows doesn't he?" Sebastian said with a annoyed voice.

"Not from me, but I bet Gabriel knows and I really don't see why he wouldn't tell him."

Sebastian just sighed before glancing out the window.

"When is Faustus getting here?"

"I got a call from him. He and Jared should be here tonight."

"Good."

*****

The hybrid ran across the rooftops as fast as he could run. He had tried fighting the man, or at least it looked like a man, but he hadn't even landed one blow. 

He leaped from the rooftop he was on to the next… and there he was.

He was crouched on the opposite ledge, almost like a cat. He wore all black, black combat boots, black pants, a black button-up shirt, and a black leather coat, which went well with his dark eyes and black hair.

He leapt from the ledge to where the hybrid stood, landing around five feet away from him.

For a moment neither did anything, they just stared at each other.

Then, the hybrid lunged, his clothes slightly tearing as he transformed. He slashed at the man with his claws.

He hit nothing but air. He swiveled around, and there he was.

Snarling the hybrid launched itself foreword; it went into a mad slashing frenzy. And each it hit nothing as the man dodged every slash.

The hybrid finally got lucky, as he slashed the man across his chest, causing blood to squirt out. Then, he grabbed him and flung him through the air. However, the man was still able to land on his feet. 

For a moment he stayed crouched, unmoving, his head lowered.

Then, he raised his head.

And that was when the hybrid saw his eyes.

They had changed; before they had been a dark brown. Now, they were an emerald green, with black slits for pupils.

_Cat eyes…_

The man smiled, revealing fangs. Then he stood upright and, ripping open his shirt, threw it to the ground, along with his coat.

And then he started to change.

The hybrid backed up a little as black fur sprouted on the man's body, even as his muscles expanded slightly. His ears changed as they moved to the top of his head. His face jutted outward slightly as whiskers sprouted. His hands tensed before long claws sprouted from his fingers. 

And then it was done, and the man stood fully upright, now a half-man, half-black panther. 

The hybrid wasn't sure what to do. Then, he decided to run.

He turned…

…and the panther was in front of him. 

The hybrid tried to defend itself; but he didn't stand a chance. The man had been fast before, and now in this new form, he almost couldn't be seen.

Finally, the hybrid hit the ground, several bones broken, but he was in one piece.

As he looked up, the man tensed, and then changed back into his human form.

Slowly he walked over to his shirt and coat and put them back on. Then he walked over to the hybrid, who was trying to get up as he transformed back into his human form.

His reward was a kick in the face. The man leaned down.

"Where is Sebastian?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"Eat shit," was his answer.

The man rolled his eyes before grabbing one arm and brutally snapping it, causing the hybrid to let out a scream of pain.

"Let me ask you again, and I'll just tell you now: every time you don't answer, I'll break something else, and it will hurt."

The hybrid just glared daggers at him for a moment before saying, "I don't know where he is, alright. I seriously don't."

The man sighed before rising to his feet. "I don't know why, but I'm going to take your word for that. But if you ever run into him, tell him his time is almost up."

The man turned and walked towards the ledge of the building. Then he stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and tell him Talos sends his regards."

With that Talos leapt off the building, disappearing into the night.

The hybrid just stared after the were-panther, before turning and walking in the other direction.

*****

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Selene was looking at the various wounds on Michael's body that had been made by Damon, Sonja, the twins and Ortega (the large black man). They had healed quite a bit, but a few of them still looked pretty nasty.

"I'm fine, really. They're just scratches," Michael responded before glancing at Lucian, who was leaning against the corner. He was looking at his hand, which had his blood coating the fingers.

The blood was from his chest wound, the wound that Sonja had made.

Gabriel, who had been sitting in a chair this whole time, looked at the expression on Lucian's face, which held a rather calm expression, but he could see the confusion and pain in his eyes.

Clearing his throat he spoke up.

"I probably should have mentioned this earlier…" he trailed off, as Michael and Lucian both looked up at him, both getting the same idea.

"Wait, you knew about her and you didn't tell us?" Michael asked, looking rather confused.

"I didn't think you would believe me. I thought you would have had to have seen it to believe it. And besides…"

He didn't get to finish, as Lucian shot out of the corner and grabbed Gabriel by the throat before pinning him against the wall.

"You knew she was alive, and you didn't tell me, you son of a bitch," he spat.

"Let go of me now," Gabriel said as calmly as he could but everyone could tell he was really close to attacking the hybrid.

Michael stood up. "Wait, Lucian, we have other problems right now."

No one else in the room knew what was going on. "What are you talking about?" Raze asked.

Lucian let go of Gabriel and walked out of the room. Gabriel rubbed his throat before answering.

"Sonja's alive, and she's on Sebastian's side."

Most of the vampires and lycans in the room didn't know who Sonja was, as most of them hadn't been involved in the war until long after it started, and talking about certain issues in the past, the most important being the affair between Viktor's daughter and a lycan, was forbidden. The ones who did know who she was looked rather shocked. 

"How is that possible?"

Gabriel sighed before pointing to the exit. "Get Lucian back in here; he needs to hear this also."

Raze nodded before walking out of the room.

*****

Raze found Lucian leaning against one of the walls in the next room. His fingers were playing with the pendant that was worn around his neck. 

Raze opened his mouth to speak, but Lucian spoke first.

"Do you want to know something, Raze?"

He didn't give Raze the chance to respond before continuing. "That even though she did what she did to me, when she stabbed me and said I was an enemy, I was still so happy to see her face, and to hear her voice."

He looked up at Raze, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "What if I have to kill her? What if I have to see her die again?"

"You're not going to. We're going to get her back."

Lucian nodded, not entirely sure himself.

He walked back into the room, Raze following him

*****

Once everyone was back in the room Gabriel held up a photo before placing it on the table. It was a photo of Lazarus.

"This," he began pointing at the photo. "Is Lazarus, Sebastian's second in command, and he is also a very powerful warlock. He has several powers, one of which is the ability to raise the dead."

"So you're saying this guy raised Sonja. But why would he?"

"That I don't know. But I do know why she doesn't remember who Lucian is." Gabriel looked over at Lucian. "When she stabbed you, did you happen to notice a ring on her finger?"

Lucian looked down, thinking. "I think she was, why?"

Gabriel pulled out another photo from the folder and handed it to Lucian. It was a picture of a silver ring with a very small red gem. 

"I'm not sure how it works, but Lazarus put a little magic mojo on that thing, and from what I've read, anyone who puts it on once the spell is cast, looses whatever portion of memory Lazarus wants them to loose."

Lucian looked at the photo for a moment before replying. "So, how is the spell broken?"

"Well, probably if the ring is broken, or you could just find Lazarus and kill him."

"I prefer the latter option."

With that Lucian headed towards the exit.

"Wait a second Lucian," Gabriel began. "You have no idea where Lazarus is, and even if you do find him, killing him isn't going to be easy. He's a warlock, a very powerful one. I don't think you can take him on your own."

Lucian paused, before glancing back. "I don't care. I have to get her back."

He turned around and was about to leave, when footsteps were heard.

Everyone tensed, ready for an attack.

And then three people entered. Gabriel smiled.

"Ah, my backup has arrived."

The three newcomers were all wearing similar clothing, which was like that of the death dealers. There were two male and one female. The first male was pale, which made him appear to look like a vampire, but the lycans in the room could tell by his smell he was a lycan. He looked around half-Asian, half-American, with blue eyes and black hair. The second male had a darker skin, and brown eyes, as well as spiked dark brown hair. The female looked like she was in her late twenties, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was very attractive.

"Everybody, this is Kane," Gabriel said, pointing to the lycan, "Raziel," he added, pointing to the second male, "and Eliza," he finished, pointing to the female.

Lucian didn't even give them a second glance before heading out.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Ok, Selene, Michael, Raziel, Kane, and Eliza; you all come with me. We need to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Gabriel stood up after picking up his katana and two guns. He walked out of the room, followed by the people he said to come with him, after they armed themselves.

*****

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" one of the hybrids asked Lazarus as he moved through one of the dark tunnels, followed by Sonja and eight other hybrids.

"The sooner we kill them all, the better it will be for me because then I won't have to hear Sebastian keep whining and complaining about it.

As they rounded a corner Lazarus stopped. He paused, as if sensing something.

He glanced at Sonja and one hybrid. "You two go that way," he said, pointing to one tunnel. "The rest of you go that way."

The group nodded before going their separate ways.

*****

Gabriel and the rest of the group weren't sure where Lucian had gone, or if he was still even underground. So they decided to split up. Selene, Eliza, and Michal went one way, and the rest went another.

Selene, Michael, and Eliza, after searching through various tunnels, rounded a corner and came face to face with Sonja and the other hybrid.

Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other.

Sonja was the first to react, pulling out twin handguns and firing, sending bullets in their direction.

The three dodged, and then the fight was on.

*****

Lazarus heard the gunshots but was ignoring them as he moved through the tunnels. He was planning on finding Gabriel and killing him, since he had been one of the main problems for Sebastian.

Lazarus found himself in a large cavern. He moved foreword…

…and then he stopped. Someone was behind him. He turned around.

"So, you must be Lazarus," Lucian said as he stepped into the room.

Lazarus smiled. "I am, and you are Lucian."

"What did you do to her?" Lucian said with a snarl as walked foreword.

"Gabriel probably told you by now, so I'm not going to bother."

"He told me the spell will be broken once you're dead." When Lazarus nodded, Lucian smiled. "Alright then; now that we have that out of the way…"

The blade popped out of his coat sleeve and he lunged. Lazarus wasn't prepared for this as Lucian plowed into him, sending the two crashing into the wall that was behind Lazarus. Lucian stabbed at Lazarus' head but he snapped his head to the side, the blade passing his head. Then, Lazarus' eyes glowed red and Lucian suddenly found himself thrown backwards.

As he landed on his feet, Lazarus walked foreword.

"Foolish hybrid; do you really think you can kill me? I'm a three-hundred year old warlock. I have more power in one of my hands than you do in your entire body. Your stand against me is futile."

"We'll see about that," Lucian snarled as he sprung foreword. Lazarus snapped his hand to the side. 

Lucian yelled in pain as he felt as if he had been hit head one by a truck. He flew in the direction that Lazarus had swiped his hand in and crashed into the wall, the sound of his body hitting the wall filled the air as he hit the ground.

"Yes, I suppose we shall," Lazarus said as he moved towards Lucian, who was starting to rise to his feet.

To Be Continued.

Ok, the next chapter is basically going to one big action sequence.


	4. The Shattering of the Ring

Ok, here is the next part of my fic. It's shorter than the last one since I posted both this one and the last one up at the same time.

*****

**_Underworld 2: The Three Sided War_**

****

_The Shattering of the Ring_

All hell had broken loose.

When Sonja and the hybrid had opened fire at Michael, Eliza, and Selene, Michael's first move was diving in front of Selene, in case the bullets were ultraviolet ones. Eliza pulled out two guns of her own and returned fire as the hybrid and Sonja hid behind two pillars.

Selene pulled out two guns also as Michael changed into his hybrid form. Then they moved foreword, the two vampires firing bullets while Michael leapt through the air and moved behind the pillar where the hybrid was. Knocking the gun from his hand he threw him across the room before pouncing on him.

The other hybrid growled before grabbing Michael by his throat. Then, he snapped his head foreword in a vicious head butt. Michael's head snapped backwards, blood exploding from his nose. The blow stunned him long enough for the hybrid to grab him and throw him off. Then, the hybrid jumped to his feet, changing into his hybrid form in mid jump. The two circled each other before attacking again.

Meanwhile, the shootout between Selene/Eliza and Sonja was ending rather quickly, as both sides were running out of ammo.

******

Gabriel wasn't having much better luck himself.

He, Raziel, and Kain had run into the large group of hybrids and were now trying not get filled with bullets, especially Kane since some of the hybrids were shooting bullets with silver nitrate.

Raziel looked down at one of his guns. Then an idea crossed his mind.

The hybrid shooting at him suddenly heard something drop in front of his feet. He looked down.

It was an empty magazine clip.

Seeing that the hybrid took the bait, Raziel sprung foreword and fired. The bullet found its mark, striking the hybrid in the head. He gave a twitch before falling to the floor, dead.

_One down, seven to go_… Raziel thought to himself as he ducked behind a pillar.

Gabriel meanwhile, grimaced as a bullet hit the wall just above his head.

"Fuck this," he snarled as he reached into his coat and pulled out a hand grenade. Pulling the pin out, he chucked it through the air.

It landed between two hybrids; they didn't even have time to yell "Oh shit!" before it exploded, blowing them to pieces.

*****

Michael snapped the neck of the hybrid he was fighting before turning his attention over to Selene. The two vampires had run out of ammunition and were now fighting Sonja hand-to-hand.

Sonja was holding her own quite well against the two. She ducked a slash from Eliza and kicked her in the face before flipping behind Selene and smashing her in the face with the hilt of her sword. 

Michael moved foreword, tackling Sonja to the floor. He raised his claws, ready to strike.

And then he saw it. On her right hand was the same ring from the photo Gabriel had shown Lucian earlier. 

Quickly grabbing her hand he pulled the ring off her finger and flung it to Selene.

Selene leaped skyward and sliced her sword through the air, effectively slicing the sword in half.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then, as Michael rose to his feet, a burst of red energy flew from the destroyed ring and flew into Sonja, who started convulsing.

For her, it wasn't a very enjoyable experiment, as all the memories that had been hidden away from her were now shoved back into her mind all at once.

And then the worst ones came. Lucian, their affair, learning she was carrying their child, Viktor finding out, her being judged by the council, and being sentenced to death, Lucian being whipped in front of her as she was tied up, and then the sunlight pouring into the room and burning her alive. She could hear her screams as well as Lucian's as he had tried to break free and save her. 

And then the memories stopped, and Sonja, overtaken by them, promptly threw up.

Michael just blinked as Sonja rose to her feet. Selene and Eliza still looked weary, as if she was going to attack again.

"Who are you?" Sonja asked.

The three glanced at each other.

"Well…"

Then Sonja turned her head toward one of the tunnels, as if she heard something. Her eyes widened.

"Lucian."

With that she took off toward the tunnel, the trio following close behind.

*****

The fight between Lazarus and Lucian had… well actually at the moment it couldn't be even called a fight. It was more like a brutal beating. Lucian kept coming and Lazarus kept smacking him around.

"Lucian," Lazarus began in a scolding tone. "Look at yourself. Trying to kill a warlock and you haven't even gotten two blows in; and for what? A vampire? Is she really worth dieing for?"

For a moment Lucian didn't answer. Then he responded.

"You obviously have never loved someone."

With that Lucian sprung, taking Lazarus by surprise. Lucian was able to knee Lazarus in the stomach, and as he doubled over, making an 'oomph' noise, Lucian brought his knee up again and Lazarus' face before throwing him into a wall.

Lazarus snarled before raising a hand. A burst of black light erupted from his palm and struck Lucian square in the chest. 

It almost seemed to be in slow motion as he flew backwards and Lazarus raised his other arm. 

Then, as Lucian's back hit the opposite wall, Lazarus fired, and five spears of red energy flew out of his hands and flew towards Lucian, even as his arms and legs were spread outward by Lazarus' power.

The largest spear struck first, impaling him through the stomach. As he screamed in pain, the next two struck him through the arms, while the final two went through his legs.

Then Lazarus twisted his wrist, and each spear split in two and curved, forming energy shackles around his torso and limbs. 

"I will admit that this has been a rather fun game," Lazarus stated as he moved foreword. "But now the game is over."

With that he waved his hand and the energy dissipated. Lucian slumped to the floor, blood pouring from all the wounds on his body. He glared up at Lazarus.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it and stop gloating," he spat. Lazarus smiled.

"Very well, if you insist." 

He raised his hand, as energy crackled to life on it.

Then he stopped, and he raised his head as Sonja walked into the room, casually holding her sword. He smiled.

"Ah, Sonja. Where are the others?"

Sonja shrugged. "I'm not sure."  

"Oh. Well anyway, you've arrived just in time to watch this pathetic creature die," he said, turning his attention back towards Lucian.

As Sonja drew closer, Lazarus suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her.

The ring was gone.

Sonja gave an innocent shrug…

…and then she struck. 

Lazarus screamed as a large blade pierced through his stomach, the tip exploding out of his back. Before he could react, she grabbed him and threw him through the air. Then, she pulled out two guns, and started shooting.

The warlock's body was peppered with bullets before he crashed to the ground. He did not move.

Sonja dropped the guns and then turned towards Lucian. During that ordeal it looked as if he had passed out. There was a great deal of blood around him.

She quickly moved foreword and kneeled in front of him. "Lucian?"

No answer.

She ran a hand across his cheek. "Lucian? Say something."

Again, no answer.

_No… he can't be…_

Tears formed in her eyes as started shaking him. "Lucian! Please, say something."

And then, he coughed and slowly opened his eyes. 

She noticed the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. "Sonja," he murmured, as he started to raise a hand to her cheek. 

Then he stopped, and looked down at her hand, even as she raised it, showing him that the ring was gone.

She looked down at the wound on his chest, the one that she had given him. It was almost gone, but the fight with Lazarus had cut it open again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. 

Lucian smiled slightly as he moved his hand and wiped away some of the tears that had slid down her cheeks.

Unable to take it anymore, Sonja moved foreword and pressed her lips against his. 

Lucian's very soul cried out in joy as he felt her soft lips against his own, something he thought he would never feel again.

He felt like they could stay there for eternity, just lying there in each others arms.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted.

A roar of rage shook the cavern and Sonja whipped her head around as Lazarus stood upright. He was bleeding in dozen's of spots, especially from the wound that her sword had made.

But he was alive, and VERY pissed off.

"How dare you attack me, you bitch," he spat, his eyes glowing the color of blood as the air began to crackle around him with raw power.. He raised an arm, black and red electricity crackling around it.

And then, Michael exploded out of nowhere, plowing right into Lazarus and sending the two tumbling to the ground. Selene and Eliza chose that moment to enter also as the hybrid and warlock rose to their feet.

Lazarus looked at the hybrid, as well as the two vampires, who had their guns aimed at him.

"Very well. I will withdraw my hand for now. But this is far from over, especially for you," he snarled in Sonja's direction.

Then, the air crackled around him, and he was gone, teleported away.

They all relaxed.

At that moment a headless hybrid flew into the room, Damon right behind it. He landed and held up his bloody katana before glancing around the room at everyone.

"What? What'd I miss?"

To Be Continued.


	5. Enter: Talos

Ok, here's Part 5

***

****

**_Underworld 2: The Three Sided War_**

****

_Enter: Talos_

The sound of footsteps caused Marcus to raise his head as a death dealer entered the room before kneeling in front of him. Marcus smiled.

"Please, that is unnecessary," he said. The death dealer looked at him, nodded, and rose to his feet.

Marcus was younger looking in appearance than Viktor, but older than Amelia. He wore an outfit similar to that of Viktor, except the coat was black with silver markings on the back. Dark, shoulder-length hair topped his head, and he had icy blue eyes.

"Marcus, we weren't able to catch the two renegade hybrids. I'm sorry."

Marcus sighed. That was the problem with most of the death dealers: they all thought they could get what they wanted by attacking it head on, when in reality it would have been easier to wait until the enemy made a fatal mistake in the war and then move in for the kill. 

"You shouldn't apologize, especially considering you won't be leading the death dealers any longer."

The death dealer looked confused as he slowly backed up, as he already had an idea where this was going. He suddenly felt a presence behind him and spun around.

A hybrid had been standing in the corner, hidden by the shadows up until this point. Then he stepped out, revealing himself. He was Asian, and in appearance appeared to be in his mid thirties-early forties. He had black hair and cold dark eyes. He wore an all black outfit: black pants, black boots, and a loose black button-up shirt.

Before the death dealer could react, the hybrid lashed out with a kick. With amazing dexterity, he wrapped his leg around the death dealer's neck, pulling him towards the floor. Then, the hybrid reached behind his back and the sound of metal unsheathing filled the air as he pulled out a short curved sword. Before the death dealer could do anything, he lashed out, slicing the top part of his head off.

Marcus smiled as the hybrid dropped the death dealer's corpse to the floor, even as his blood and brains spilled out onto the floor. He admired this particular hybrid, mainly because when it came to killing he was the quickest at it, and at the same time, the most ruthless.

"Raven, I trust you won't have any problems leading the death dealers in finding to two renegade hybrids."

Raven shook his head 'no' before wiping the blood of his sword. Then, after sheathing it, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Marcus alone in the room. 

*** 

Sebastian paced across the room. He was wondering what was taking Lazarus, Sonja, and the hybrids he had sent out. They should have been back by then.

Damon walked into the room, and just raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "You need to relax. They'll be back, unless of course they're dead."

Sebastian just glared at him. "You better be wrong on that. Lazarus is one of our best weapons against Marcus. Besides, I doubt they could do much damage to him anyway."

Damon started to reply, but Lazarus chose that moment to walk into the room. Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw Lazarus' condition. He was bleeding in several spots, his clothes were ripped, and he wore a look of rage.

"Where are the others?" Sebastian asked, even though he already had a good guess of what the answer was.

"The hybrids are probably dead; and as for Sonja…"

He walked over to Sebastian and held out his hand. Sebastian looked at it.

He was holding the destroyed ring that Sonja had worn. "I think it's safe to say she's gone back to Lucian."

Sebastian sighed. "Of course she has."

At that moment, a vampire entered the room. "Sebastian, Faustus and Jared have arrived."

Sebastian smiled. "Finally, I actually got some positive news tonight."

***

"How is he?"

Sonja looked up as Gabriel entered the room. They were back in the underground hideout. Lucian had passed out from loss of blood shortly after Lazarus had teleported away, and he had to be carried back. They were in a small room that had a bed and a few chairs. Sonja was sitting in a chair close to the bed, stroking Lucian's hair.

"He seems a little better. His wounds are healing faster than I would have expected from a lycan."

"Well, that's because he's not a lycan anymore, at least not entirely."

Sonja looked up at Gabriel with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel just looked at her before asking, "Sonja, what was the last thing you remember?"

Sonja thought for a moment before answering. "I remember being tied to the pillar, the sunlight coming in, I remember it burning me…" she trailed off and slightly shuddered from remembering. "And then I remember Lucian screaming my name, and then I remember waking up and the blonde haired man, Lazarus, was standing above me."

As she spoke she reached down and picked up one of her guns. "And what are these? I know how to use them but I don't even know what they're called."

Gabriel chuckled. "It's a gun. My guess is that when Lazarus revived you, he gave you expert knowledge in most fields of combat, equal to that of a death dealer, since he decided to get all the help he could get to help in the war."

Sonja looked even more confused now. "What war?"

Gabriel sighed before pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Sonja, you've been dead for over six hundred years." Her eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her and continued. "You see, a war started between the vampire and lycan clans after you died. Well actually your death is what set it off. Lucian was the leader of the lycan clan. Then, around seven years after you died, Lucian made an alliance with Kraven. Lucian faked his death and laid low after that for six hundred years. In that time the lycan numbers were greatly reduced. Then, fifteen years ago, Lucian's vengeance was done."

"What do you mean?"

"You see Lucian and Singe, a lycan doctor, had been trying to combine the bloodlines, but every time it failed. Then they realized they needed specific human blood, which they eventually found in the descendant of Marcus Corvinus: a human named Michael Corvin, who you already met. Lucian injected himself with Michael's blood, as well as the blood of Amelia, who was assassinated by several lycans. It transformed him into a hybrid. He's half-vampire, half-lycan, but stronger and faster than both. Michael is also one, and we're not entirely sure how, but Marcus has become one as well. Now there are more hybrids than either vampire or lycan, and they've been forced to join forces."

"And what about Sebastian?" Sonja asked.

"Sebastian is another hybrid who's been gathering forces and planning to assassinate Marcus and take over."

For a moment Sonja didn't say anything. Then, she asked. "What about my father?"

"Viktor?" Gabriel asked. When she nodded he continued. "Well, I wasn't there when it happened, but when Lucian became a hybrid it was during the middle of a vicious battle between the death dealers and lycans. In the middle of it Lucian and Viktor ran into each other. They fought, and Lucian killed Viktor."

Sonja just nodded sadly. While she still couldn't believe that Viktor would condemn his own daughter to death because she had fallen in love with a lycan, he was still her father.

"So… all this; this war, everything, was over me?" she asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure about everyone else, but to him," he said, motioning to Lucian. "Yeah, it was. He did all of this because he loves you. He's even been wearing that ever since you died, well at least that's what I've heard." 

Sonja looked at Lucian and that was the first time she really noticed that he was wearing her pendant around his neck.

She smiled, and for a moment, she looked like she was about to cry. She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. When she pulled away he jerked as he woke up.

"Ok, I'll just leave you two alone," Gabriel whispered as he stood up and exited the room. 

Lucian slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Sonja gazing down at him. 

"Sonja," he whispered as he moved a hand up and caressed her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

For an answer, Lucian tried to sit up, and grimaced in pain. 

"Lucian, no, you should rest," Sonja protested as she tried to get him to lay back down, to no avail.

"Sonja, with the exception of my dreams I haven't seen you in over six hundred years. Trust me, it's worth the pain," he responded as he sat up, running a hand through her dark hair. Sonja smiled before moving her hand and toying with the pendant Lucian was wearing.

When Lucian saw that she noticed he was wearing it, he moved his hand away from her hair and started to take the pendant off.

"No," she began holding up a hand. "You keep it. I think it looks better on you than it did me anyway."

Lucian smiled before cupping her chin in his hand and gently kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her small frame, pulling her towards him as the kiss deepened. 

***

The only noise in the alley was the sound of footsteps as Ortega emerged from the shadows. 

Despite Sebastian's request to stay at their hideout, Ortega had felt like he needed to get out of there. He felt that the tension in the place was so thick he could have cut it, and it would have probably bled.

Besides, he was hungry.

He stopped and sniffed the air. 

_Humans_

He smiled

Sure enough, two young men, and from the look of it they were muggers, stepped out of nowhere, one had a knife.

"Alright buddy, give us your wallet," one of them spat at him.

Ortega smiled before slowly reaching inside his coat.

There was a pause.

The first mugger never had a chance, as Ortega suddenly sprung foreword and slammed his right hand foreword. One second later, as well as one sickening bone cracking noise later, the mugger's corpse hit the ground.

The second mugger tried to do the smart thing and run.

He had the same amount of luck, as Ortega grabbed him and flung him farther into the alley.

"Now," Ortega began as he stepped foreword. "This is the part where I would say that this won't hurt at all, but the truth is, that would a crock of shit."

With that he grabbed the mugger and slammed him against one of the walls. As he leaned in, the mugger saw the scar on his chin start to split, as if it was a seam.

That was when he realized that it _was _a seam, as Ortega's entire lower jaw split open, revealing a monstrous mouth filled with fangs. And then his tongue rolled out; a hideous barbed appendage with three large barbs at the end.

The mugger only had one second to scream before the tongue plunged into his skull.

***

The hybrid's body hit the ground hard. A second later, Talos came crashing down on it with his knee, satisfaction flowing through his body as he heard the hybrid's backbone shatter.

He was down in an underground cavern, and he could smell blood that had been spilled not too long ago; blood of a hybrid, as well as something else. He couldn't tell what the other blood was, but he knew it wasn't human.

Then his ears pricked up as he heard a noise. Someone was coming.

It was a hybrid.

He smiled. After all, one good turn does deserve another.

***

Michael didn't know what hit him. One moment he rounded a corner, looking for any of Sebastian's workers in case any were down there, and the next a black blur appeared out of nowhere and collided into him knocking him to the ground.

He wasn't even back on his feet before the unseen creature pounced again, and he yelled as his face suddenly burned with pain. Reaching up he felt blood pouring from several slashes on his face.

He spun around and was able to face his opponent. 

He had been expecting a hybrid, or the spiky-haired man who had been with Sonja and those twin things, who he was also expecting. Instead he found himself facing what looked like a humanoid black panther. 

Talos charged, lashing out with his claws. Michael leapt backwards, the claws missing him by mere inches. Bouncing of the wall that he leapt towards, he rocketed foreword, smashing Talos with an elbow, and knocking him backwards. Michael moved foreword but Talos had enough sense to dodge the next attack before lashing out with a backhand that nearly broke Michael's jaw. Then, Talos grabbed him, brutally kneed him in the gut, and then smashed his head into a nearby pillar.

As Michael crumbled to the floor, he, along with Talos, changed back into their human forms. Talos walked foreword and stepped on Michael's throat.

"Where is Sebastian!?" he snarled.

Michael gasped as Talos' foot pressed down harder on his throat. "I don't know. I've actually been looking for the people who work for him. We've been planning to kill him."

At this, Talos removed his foot from Michael's throat, allowing him to stand. "Who's planning to kill Sebastian?" he asked.

Michael rubbed at his throat before answering. "This guy we ran into a few days ago. His name's Gabriel."

Talos' eyes widened. "Gabriel is here?" At Michael's nod he let out a chuckle. "I haven't seen that little bastard in a while now."

Michael just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Alright then, show me back to your hideout," Talos said.

There was a pause, and then Michael nodded. He was still unsure about what this man was, but if he knew Gabriel, he might not be a threat.

He decided to take his chances, and started to walk back to their hideout, with the man-panther trailing behind.

To Be Continued.


	6. Unexpected Ally

Author's notes:

Adding to the cast list is the brief appearance of a hybrid named Magnus, played by Roger Yuan (who most people remember as the main villain from Shanghai Noon)

Ok, here's Part 6

***

****

**_Underworld 2: The Three Sided War_**

****

_Unexpected Ally_

_***_

"Where have you been," Sebastian asked Ortega with an annoyed voice as he entered the room, wiping his mouth.

"I was just out getting a snack, nothing more."

Sebastian sighed. "I've told you, no leaving here unless I tell you to, we can't risk any chance of any of us running into the renegades until after Marcus is dead. Do you understand?"

Ortega rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Good," Sebastian replied before walking out of the room. A few minutes later he came back in.

"By the way, have you seen Damon?"

Ortega just raised an eyebrow. "He probably just went out to get some cigarettes or something."

"I don't trust him," Sebastian muttered.

"You barely trust anybody," was Ortega's reply. "The only reason you distrust Damon more is because he's a demon; well, half-demon anyway, like Gabriel is."

"And myself."

Ortega glanced at Faustus, who was leaning in one of the corners, twirling a long curved sword in his hand.

Faustus appeared to be in his mid thirties, and had a look that made him seem almost like a rat. He had black hair and bluish-gray eyes.

His companion, Jared, looked around his late thirties-early forties, with dark hair with the tips blonde. His brown eyes were closed, as he softly hummed to himself.

"Well, just tell me when Damon gets back," Sebastian said to Ortega as he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to send out some hybrids to patrol down below."

***

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel. You son of a bitch," Talos said with a laugh as he followed Michael into their hideout. Everyone looked over at the newcomer with confused expressions, with the exception of Gabriel and his group.

"Talos," Gabriel responded with a smirk as he walked over and shook his hand. "How have you been?"

Talos shrugged. "I've been so-so, how about you?"

 "The same," was his reply.

Gabriel noted everyone else's confused expressions. "This is Talos. He's an old friend of mine, and he's a were-panther."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "A were-panther?"

"It's pretty much a lycan, except instead of a wolf, the animal is a black panther. They're also a lot faster and stronger than lycans. Actually, from what I've seen Talos do, they're around equal, maybe even more, to that of a hybrid."

"I've fought one of your species before."

Everyone looked over as Lucian emerged into the room, Sonja at his side. Talos smiled.

"Ah, and this must be the legendary Lucian. I've heard much about you."

Lucian replied with, "I wish I could say the same."

Talos frowned and started to say something, but he stopped suddenly, and sniffed the air.

"Hybrids; and they're close." Michael and Lucian both opened they're mouths at the same time. "I don't mean you two," Talos said, interrupting them.

Everyone in the room glanced at each other, before grabbing a gun and heading outside.

***

"Damon, what are you doing down here?"

Damon glanced at the hybrid he was now walking next to as they moved down one of the dark tunnels under the city.

"Oh, I was just out getting some smokes. What are you guys doing down here?"

"Sebastian sent us to patrol down here for some reason."

"Ah. Well, I guess I'll come with you."

The hybrid just shrugged.

_Idiots,_ Damon thought to himself with a smirk. The hybrid glanced at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

***

As the group rounded a corner, they found themselves facing Talos, who just stared at the group, ready to strike.

That was when he saw Damon, who instantly grinned.

"Talos!" he crowed while clapping his hands. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." 

Damon just laughed. "Don't tell me you're still pissed off about what happened."

***

(que flashback sequence)

_"SEBASTIAN!" _

_Sebastian glanced over at Talos, who was being held back by Ortega and Damon. "Please, don't…"_

_Sebastian smirked. "Talos, you fucked me and my group over. You betrayed us. And now, you must pay. But first…"_

_He turned his attention back to the lovely young woman he was holding by the throat. He smiled, and opened his mouth, even as his fangs elongated._

_Damon suddenly roared as he transformed. He broke free just as Sebastian sunk his fangs into her throat._

_He tried to move. In his panther form he was incredibly fast…_

_…but… he knew how fast a human could be drained of blood, especially by a vampire._

_Her corpse hit the ground, eyes starring vacantly up at the sequel._

_Talos cried out in pain and anger as he plowed into Sebastian, knocking the hybrid through the air. Before anyone could react, Talos was gone, and so was the body._

_"Should we go after him?" Ortega asked._

_Sebastian smirked. "Why bother? He'll be coming after us anyway."_

_With that he turned and walked out of the room. Damon and Ortega looked at each other, shrugged, and followed._

_***_

_Outside on the rooftop, Talos, now back in his human form, cradled the woman's body in his arms._

_"Jessica," he said softly, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Wake up."_

_She didn't move._

_Talos knew she was dead, but he couldn't stop telling her to wake up, to say something… so she could hear him say how much he loved her._

_He lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut as a few tears trickled down his cheeks._

_Then, the sadness was pushed aside by burning rage, and he looked down over the edge of the building. Sebastian and his men were nowhere in sight._

You will die, _Talos thought to himself as he clenched his fist, his claws sprouting and causing blood to pour between his fingers. _Sebastian, you took her away from me, so now I'm going to take away your life!

(End flashback)

***

"Ah yes, that was great," Damon chuckled to himself as he walked foreword. 

Talos snarled, and then lunged, his claws popping out as he transformed. The hybrids raised their weapons.

And then Michael and Lucian exploded out of nowhere, tackling two of the hybrids to the floor. Sonja and Selene emerged, firing at the other ones. Soon Gabriel and the rest of his group stepped out also, and soon everyone was hiding behind pillars and whatnot as bullets tore the large room to shreds. 

Lucian and Michael meanwhile, were fighting the two hybrids one on one. Lucian was able to grab his opponent before decapitating it. Meanwhile Michael's opponent was equally matched. The two exchanged thunderous blows as they moved around the cavern. Finally, Michael took advantage of a slow block, grabbed the hybrid's left arm, and brutally broke it before headbutting the hybrid, knocking him unconscious.

Gabriel moved foreword but suddenly, he was surrounded by eight beings. He wasn't sure if they were vampires, lycans, hybrids, or all three. What he did see, was that each one was armed with some kind of wicked looking bladed weapon.

Gabriel grinned. _This should be fun._

The leader of the small group, a dark-skinned Asian hybrid named Magnus, just watched as the man unsheathed the katana he was holding with amusement. He must have been an idiot, Magnus thought, if he thought he could take on eight in hand to hand combat and win.

Gabriel smiled again. 

And then his eyes glowed, becoming like that of a hybrid's, but as Magnus watched, he could see what looked like a little burst of electricity that was the same color as blood crackle within the eyes. _What in the hell…_

Before Magnus could continue in his thoughts, Gabriel suddenly reappeared next to one of the group members, a vampire, who almost instantly fell to the floor in two pieces, blood spraying upwards.

Instantly the other six launched themselves at their unknown adversary, but he was too fast. They couldn't even land one blow on him as he dodged and blocked everything thrown at him before ferociously countering.

He dodged a sword swing from a lycan before spinning and lashing out with a reverse roundhouse kick, effectively breaking the lycan's jaw and sending him spinning through the air before he hit the ground. As he tried to recover, Gabriel swung the sword, decapitating him.

He took down the remaining five with the same ease before attacking Magnus. As strong, fast, and skilled as Magnus was, he still couldn't hit Gabriel. 

Finally he lucked out, slashing Gabriel across his face before smashing him with an uppercut. The force of the blow caused Gabriel to be catapulted through the air. Still, he was able to land on his feet, even though it was in a crouched position.

Magnus smirked as he watched Gabriel rise to his feet, while he raised a hand and wiping away the blood on his face. He had a large cut that went down his entire face.

Magnus smiled an arrogant smile…

…a smile which instantly disappeared and was replaced by a look of horror as the wound closed up. Before he could even react, the wound was totally gone.

_What in the hell is he? _Magnus thought to himself as he slowly backed up. Not even a hybrid could heal that fast.

And then Gabriel disappeared. Magnus whipped his head around the room, glancing at all the other combatants as they continued to fight, but there was no sign of Gabriel.

And then a burning pain filled him, and he looked down and saw a sword blade protruding from his chest. Before he could do anything, the blade went upwards, and Magnus' life instantly fled him as the top half of his body was split down the middle. 

Gabriel smirked satisfyingly as he sheathed his sword. Then, he ducked as a lycan appeared out of nowhere and opened fire at him. Hiding behind a pillar, Gabriel pulled out a Beretta before returning fire.

Damon meanwhile, had been lounging in the corner this whole time. He watched as Selene and Sonja fired at the other hybrids, their bullets hurting them but not killing them. Finally, Sonja was able to shoot one in the head. As his companion fell, Sonja aimed at the other one.

All she saw was a blur before he was in front of her. Before she could react he reached out, grabbing her slender throat and lifting her off the ground. 

Lucian, who had just cut down another hybrid, looked over and saw the hybrid as it prepared to snap Sonja's neck.

  
"NO!" he yelled as he lunged towards the two. Seeing this, Damon pulled out a rather nasty looking gun with two barrels.

He aimed and pulled the trigger…

…and the hybrid screamed as he fell to the ground, his left leg blown off at the knee. Sonja coughed as she fell towards the ground as Lucian reached her, catching her.

Damon calmly walked over to the trio. The hybrid looked up at Damon disbelievingly as he reached them.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing!?" the hybrid yelled. Damon shrugged. "I've made some changes in my plan."

With that he raised the gun and pulled the trigger, blowing the hybrid's head off.

As he lowered the gun, Talos charged and tackled him, sending the two to the ground. Talos raised a clawed hand. "What are you trying to pull Damon!?" he spat.

Damon just raised an eyebrow before punching Talos in the face. As Talos recoiled, Damon moved his legs under Talos, and pushed him off before leaping to his feet.

He glanced around the room at all the firearms that were now being aimed at him. Damon rolled his eyes. 

"Ok people, just put the weapons down. I'm not stupid enough to try and attack you guys when it's one against…" he looked around the room. "Well, one against a big-ass number of you. I'm not here to fight."

"And why should we believe you?" Michael asked.

"Well to be honest, I don't give a shit whether or not you believe me or not. All I'm saying is that I would like to form a little truce with you guys for the time being."

Everyone glanced at each other, not sure of what to make of this. "Why?" Talos asked.

"Well truthfully, I think Sebastian has become really… well I just think that he's an arrogant prick who's going to get himself killed very soon, such as when he tries his assassination plot against Marcus. All I'm asking is you just hear me out. So, why don't we go to your hideout, and I'll tell you what I know, and in return you don't try to kill me."

Everyone still looked at him cautiously.

"Come on. What do you have to lose?"  

To Be Continued.


	7. Plans revealed, and Preparations

Ok, here's part 7

***

**_Underworld 2: The Three-Sided War_**

****

_Plans revealed, and Preparations_

***

"Damnit! Where the hell is Damon!?" Sebastian cursed aloud as he paced back and forth. The others in the room, which included Ortega, the twins, Faustus, Jared, and a few others, just watched as their leader walked around angrily.

Ortega opened his mouth, and was about to speak, when suddenly they heard the sound of a door opening, and the sound of a body hitting the floor following.

Sebastian and Ortega walked into the room to find one of the hybrids who hadn't been killed at the shootout down below lying on the floor in pain. He was bleeding in several spots, and it appeared he had a few bones broken. But he was alive.

"What happened to you?" Sebastian asked as he walked foreword and crouched in front of him.

The hybrid coughed up some blood before answering. "They outnumbered us, and Gabriel couldn't be stopped. What the hell is he?" he asked angrily.

Sebastian didn't answer, and the hybrid sighed.

"Well anyway, we have another problem now."

Now he really had Sebastian's attention. "What?" Sebastian asked, a hint of the anger that Ortega and the hybrid could tell was going to surface when he heard what ever the hybrid had to say.

"It's Damon; he's sided with Gabriel and the renegades. I heard him say he knew what your plan was."

For a moment Sebastian didn't answer, but the people in the room could tell he was angry.

"Sebastian?" Ortega asked, worried about him.

A sickening sound of the hybrid's neck snapping was his answer as Sebastian took his anger out on him, smashing him with a brutal open palm to the head.

He stood up and grabbed Ortega by the throat before snarling, "We don't anything yet. I don't want anymore hybrids or any warriors period going down below at all. Anyone who does otherwise will be killed. We will continue as planned. I don't care if Damon knows how we're going to strike, it won't make any difference when he, Marcus, and whoever else had the balls to stand against me, lie dead at my feet. Understood?"

Ortega angrily knocked Sebastian's hand aside, but he still nodded. 

"Good," Sebastian spat before exiting the room. Ortega just rubbed his throat.

"He needs to lighten up."

***

"Alright; here's the scoop. Tomorrow night, Sebastian, Ortega, those twin things, Lazarus, and every vampire, lycan, hybrid, and whatever else he has on his side, and some of them I don't know what they are, and frankly, I really don't want to know either," Damon began. "are going to invade the mansion, and kill Marcus."

Marcus pulled out something from his coat. Unrolling it he placed it on the table they were standing at. They all looked at it.

It looked like blue prints for the mansion's layout; with several spots marked by an X.

"How did you get these?" Selene asked as she looked up.

Damon grinned. "I stole them from Sebastian. He actually had two copies of it for some reason, so I just stole the copy." He pointed at the Xs, one was in the garage, one in the armory, and one was in the main room on the first floor.

"Now, Sebastian is planning on having Lazarus make holes where these Xs are and have his men sneak up inside, with the exception of the twins, who can just come up through the floor, fucking showoffs," Damon muttered to himself before he noticed everyone looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ummm, anyway," he continued. "I have this idea, that if we wait until the get inside the mansion and start shooting up the place… wait, we're going to need the big guns for that."

"The what?" Sonja asked.

"Heavy firearms; explosives. We wait until they're inside, and blow as much of the house to hell as we can. Afterwards, we go in and finish off the rest." Damon paused as he noticed Gabriel was looking at him with a disbelieving look. "What?"

"It's just, that was what I had been planning."

Damon grinned. "Hey, I guess demons do think alike."

"Wait, what?" Lucian asked Gabriel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes before looking at Lucian, his eyes now the same black color they had been when he had killed Magnus. "I'm a half demon. My mother was a mortal, my father was a powerful demon warrior." Kane opened his mouth to say something. 

"Don't start."

Kane closed his mouth.

Damon just muttered something under his breath before saying, "Okay. So, any questions, comments?"

In a flash the sound of metal unsheathing filled the air and Damon felt the tip of a sword resting on his neck. He glanced over at the wielder of the weapon: Sonja.

"Yes, I do. Why shouldn't I just kill you right where you stand?" she asked, venom dripping from her voice. Everyone seemed rather surprised at her cold tone, especially Lucian.

Damon chuckled. "Dear Sonja," he trailed off and before she could react he had knocked the sword out of her hand and had one of his hands coming very close to crushing her throat. Almost everyone moved foreword to do something but Damon's tightening of his grip just made them stop.

Damon leaned in close until his face was less than an inch away from Sonja's. "I'm not asking you to trust me. All I'm asking is we have a little temporary truce until after Sebastian and Marcus are dead. After that, then you can try to kill me. Besides, if I wanted you dead, I would have cut your throat wide open right before you impaled your lover-boy to that wall."

With that he leaned foreword, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before letting her go, and she stumbled backwards. Damon chuckled as he sat down. "Lucian, the look on your face when she stabbed you was so fucking priceless. It was great."

Sonja glared at Damon as she stormed out of the room, even as she wiped her lips in disgust.

"Oh come on!" Damon mock protested. "You know you liked that kiss."

Lucian just glared at Damon also before following Sonja.

"Ok, so Sebastian is going to attack at dusk tomorrow? So that means we have a little less than twenty four hours to prepare. And I suggest you guys get rest. We'll need it," Gabriel stated as he walked out of the room. Soon, only Damon, Kane, Raziel, and Raze were left in the room. 

"So, what do you guys want to do to pass the time?" Damon asked.

There was a pause. Then Kane reached into his coat and pulled out something before setting it on the table. It was a pack of cards.

"Anyone want to play poker?" he asked.

The other three looked at each other, and then shrugged before saying, "Ok."

***

"Are you ok?"

Sonja turned around and looked at Lucian as he stood in the doorway. She shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just… I'm scared."

Lucian walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll protect you for as long as I live."

Sonja nodded, and then looked down. When she looked back up she had a few tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'm so sorry."

Lucian raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Sonja moved one of her hands to where she had stabbed him a few days earlier. "I hurt you, and I didn't even care when you looked at me the way you did after I had stabbed you. And you nearly got killed fighting Lazarus because of me."

Lucian just stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears before pulling her into his arms as she nestled her head against his chest.

"That wasn't your fault Sonja. You didn't remember who I was because of Lazarus. I love you, and nothing that that damn warlock did to you will change that."

Sonja nodded before raising her head and looking into his dark gray eyes. Leaning upwards she pressed her lips against his.

For a moment Lucian actually pulled away from her. "Sonja, I would really love to do this, but…"

Sonja raised a finger and silenced him before he could finish. "Lucian, please. I need you right now; just kiss me."

Lucian just nodded before leaning down and locking lips with her again. Soon, the kiss became far more passionate. The two laid down on the makeshift bed in the room, even as Sonja began to unbutton Lucian's shirt before pushing it off him, before beginning to pull off her leather outfit…

***

"So, there's gonna be a big battle."

"Yep,"

"We might die."

"Possibly, yeah."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Gabriel, you could at least try to be positive about this."

Gabriel turned around and faced her. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I mean, things could be worse."

Eliza smiled before walking up to him and running a hand through his hair. "So, you didn't really mean it when you said we were going to get rest, did you?"

Gabriel grinned a predatory grin. "You know me to well," he said with a chuckle before leaning down and kissing her.

***

"Selene." 

Selene, who was loading a gun, looked up as Michael entered their room, carrying a few bags. Walking over to the table in the room he set them, down.

Selene looked at the bag curiously. "What's in there?"

Michael answered her by opening the bad and pulling out a miniature grenade launcher (think the one from Terminator 2) as well as several grenades.

"I found the right weapon to blow that mansion to hell," Michael said rather gleefully as he handed it to her. Selene took it with an arched eyebrow. "You sound rather anxious to use it."

Michael shrugged. "Well I'll just be glad when this is over. Then we won't have to be on the run anymore."

Selene nodded before putting the grenade launcher down and looking at him. Michael noticed the look she was giving him.

"What?"

"Sometimes, I wonder what might have happened if I never met you in the subway station that night. How different things would have been."

Michael didn't answer at first. "And if you could go back in time and change something, would you?" he asked.

Selene paused, and then walked foreword and gently kissed him. When she pulled away she asked, "What do you think?"

Michael didn't answer, he just smiled.

***

"I fold," Damon grumbled as he set his group of cards on the table. Kane grinned.

"Got any 2's?"

"Go fish."  
  


Damon and Kane looked over at Raze and Raziel as if they had sprouted six more heads. "You two have been playing 'go fish' this whole time?" Kane asked disbelievingly.

The two shrugged. "Yeah, so what?" Raziel answered.

Kane and Damon looked at each other.

"Idiots," Damon muttered before Kane picked up the cards and handed out some more.

***

"Is everything ready?" Sebastian asked Lazarus as they looked at the large group in the armory, who were arming themselves to the teeth with weapons. Handguns, machine guns, shotguns, combat knives, swords, anything they had they were using.

"They're dieing to get a chance to use those weapons to spill blood."

"Well that time will be close," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Just one thing." Lazarus said.

Sebastian looked at him. "What?"

"When the fight begins, and the renegades arrive, tell your men to stay away from Lucian and Sonja," Lazarus hissed as he moved his hand down to where Sonja had stabbed them. "I want the pleasure of wiping those two off the face of existence myself."

To Be Continued. R & R.


	8. War

Ok, here's part eight

***

****

**_Underworld 2: The Three Sided War_**

****

_War_

_***_

Lucian slowly opened his eyes to find Sonja snuggled up against him. Smiling, he ran a hand through her hair before kissing one of her bare shoulders, causing her to stir as she awoke. She yawned and stretched before her eyes traveled up to his face. She smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked as she ran one of her delicate hands across his face, his beard tickling her soft skin. 

"I haven't slept as well as I had yesterday since…since the night I found out you were pregnant… the night before Viktor found out about us." he responded with a rather grim tone, since he had just brought up some rather painful memories to the two.

Sonja nodded before laying her head on his chest.

"We should probably get up," Sonja said after a few moments of silence.

"We probably should… in an hour or so."

Sonja grinned as she leaned up and gently kissed him, before moving down to his neck. She kissed his neck and then her fangs elongated, and she gently brushed them against him, causing him to let out what sounded like a purr.

"Ahem."   

The two looked up at the door where Gabriel stood, while covering his eyes, as to not see anything that they didn't want him to see.

"You two slept a while. It's the afternoon. We need to get ready."

Lucian and Sonja almost groaned as Gabriel left the room and they got out of the bed and started to get dressed.

***

Everyone was arming themselves as Lucian and Sonja entered the main room of the underground lair. 

"Alright, here's the plan," Gabriel said as he moved to a table where several guns and bladed weapons lay strewn about, as well as the blue prints of the former vampire coven mansion that Damon had stolen.

"Selene, you and Michael will lead a group to the outside of the mansion. Lucian and I will lead another group underground and follow Sebastian and his men. The second you hear gunfire, blow a hole in the mansion and jump in during the confusion. After that…just try not to get shot."

Gabriel noticed the looks everyone was giving him, and just raised an eyebrow. "What? Trying not to get shot is in every strategy for every battle that you've been in."

"He's got a point," Raze said.

"I guess he does."

Gabriel clasped his hands together. "Okay, so I guess we head out now. Any questions before we go?" Talos raised his hand. "Yes, Talos?" he said.

"Yeah, I call dibs on killing Sebastian."

Sonja raised her eyebrow. "Dibs?"

"It means I get to kill Sebastian."

Sonja nodded. "Oh."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's move out."

***

The large group of warriors moved down one of the dark underground tunnels, led by Sebastian and Lazarus. Faustus and Jared were behind them, and Ortega and the twins were nowhere to be found among the group.

Earlier Sebastian had told three hybrids to stay behind and watch incase they were being followed. Meanwhile, Ortega and the twins had gone a different route to the mansion, through a tunnel Lazarus had made that would lead them to below the armory. The plan was that the twins would go up, kill whoever was in there, and then cut open the floor and let Ortega in. After that they would wait until Sebastian and the rest and arrived. 

Gabriel, Lucian, Sonja, Kane, Raze, Raziel, and Eliza, as well as a group of vampires, moved slowly after the group consisting of Sebastian and the rest, while they kept a long distance behind to make sure Sebastian didn't realize that they were being followed.

They had run into the three hybrids shortly after, and quickly dispatched them.

***

The armory was quiet, save for a hybrid who was target practicing with a statue head, similar in the way that Selene and the vampire death dealers used to do several years ago. 

The hybrid stopped shooting and lowered his gun as he reloaded. He was about to start firing again when he heard a noise: a scratching noise that seemed to come from the other end of the room. Still holding his gun he walked over to where the noise was coming from. Then he stopped and looked down.

It seemed to be coming from the floor.

_What in the devil is…?_

The ground suddenly exploded as a black blur shot up out of the floor, causing the hybrid to stumble backwards before tripping and falling on his ass. He quickly scrambled to his feet as the being stood upright.

The hybrid watched as a large black man stepped out of the shadows, his eyes had an incredible coldness to them, as well as what seemed like a hunger. Ortega smirked.

"Surprise."

The hybrid snarled before lunging and lashing out with a punch. Ortega's head snapped to the side as his fist flew by his head before grabbing the arm and breaking it. As the hybrid yelled in pain, Ortega lashed out with a roundhouse kick that knocked him to the ground. Before the hybrid could recover, Ortega leapt skyward and came plummeting down on the hybrid. His steel-toed boots smashed into the hybrid's head, effectively smashing it into a bloody pulp. 

He then turned around and watched as the twins rose up out of the floor before turning solid again. The two glanced at the hybrid's corpse on the floor, and then back at Ortega. 

"Can we move along now?" one of them asked in a bored tone.

"Hey, just because we have orders doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun. You two need to learn to enjoy this type of shit," Ortega said to the two before leaning down and picking up the fallen hybrid's gun.

Then, he walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it, and started to wait for Sebastian and the rest to show up.

***

"We're here."

Lazarus stopped and looked above where they were walking. "Are you sure?" he asked Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded. "Trust me on this. I'm sure."

"Very well," Lazarus said before he raised his hand as it began to glow with the color of blood. Then, a disc of energy shot out and into the ceiling above them. Lazarus twisted his hand and everyone moved out of the way as a rather large chunk of rock fell to the floor.

Lazarus looked up at the hole before he suddenly levitated, flying upwards through the hole. Sebastian jumped after him, with the rest following.

The group in the room that they went into never knew what hit them, as several members of the group opened fire, gunning down several in a matter of seconds.

***

Outside, Michael, Selene, Damon, and a few others watched the mansion when their ears caught the sound of gunfire.

"Time to go to work," Damon said almost gleefully as he and Michael loaded the miniature grenade launchers they were holding. Then, they both leapt foreword, their supernatural abilities carrying them towards the mansion with amazing speed. As they neared it they each fired at a different part of the house.

***

Inside, Sebastian killed the last hybrid in the room when he was suddenly knocked through the air as the wall next to where he was standing exploded. Everyone else recoiled as well. 

Damon and Michael landed inside the room, each tossing their grenade launchers aside. Sebastian's face darkened when he saw Damon.

"DAMON, YOU BACKSTABBING FUCK," He cursed. Damon smirked.

"Well, I decided to backstab you before you backstabbed me."

Sebastian snarled. "Fine, than I'll just kill you sooner then I was going to."

Michael roared as he morphed into his hybrid form and launched foreword, knocking several vampires and lycans aside, while Damon pulled out a modified Uzi and opened fire at Sebastian's direction.

Then more sounds of gunfire filled the air as Selene and the rest of the group leapt in through the hole that Damon and Michael had made. 

***

Marcus moved through the hall, not even curious as to what all the commotion was. He already knew.

Sebastian.

_So, he's come to kill me…_ Marcus couldn't help but smile, since now he would have the pleasure of crushing the life from that pathetic…

A hybrid, fully transformed, exploded through the floor. Its eyes settled on Marcus' before charging, its body becoming a blur. 

And then Marcus disappeared, and a wet ripping sound filled the air. 

A second later, Marcus appeared again, his hand dripping with blood from the heart he now held in his hand. And then the hybrid's body collapsed, blood spraying from its throat and chest as it convulsed once before dying. Marcus looked down at the heart, and was surprised to see it actually beat one more time before stopping.

He chuckled as he tossed the heart aside before continuing through the hall.

***

It didn't take long for just about every hybrid in the mansion to join in on the shootout, as well as Lucian, Sonja, Gabriel and the rest of the group also, and soon it was becoming a vicious three way contest of survival. 

Practically everyone had been shot, but most of the people on the renegade's side were lucky as they had been hit with the opposite bullet of what would have killed them. Some lycans had been hit with the ultra violet ammunition, while some vampires had been hit with silver nitrate. True, it did hurt, but it wouldn't kill them.

Slowly, but surely, the battle started to split, small parties moving into other parts of the mansion, and soon there weren't many in the large main room of the house, save Lucian, Sonja, and a few hybrids that weren't on their side. 

Lucian shot one down, as did Sonja before another came out of nowhere and kicked her to the ground. Before he could finish her off, Lucian sprung foreword and lashed out with a kick that carried so much force that it broke the hybrid's neck.

As the body tumbled to the ground, Lucian leaned down and helped Sonja to her feet.

"Thanks," she panted, due to the exhilaration from the fight, as she leaned up and quickly kissed him.

"You shouldn't thank him yet, since it's far from over."

The two looked up as Lazarus descended from where he had been watching, waiting for everyone else to scatter. 

"Well, what do you know," he said with a cruel smirk as he landed. "It's just the three of us. Now, do you know the saying 'payback's a bitch'? Well, I'd say that I was the bitch, but since I'm not a woman, that wo…"

Sonja raised her gun and fired, sending three bullets in his direction before he could finish talking. Lazarus calmly raised his hand and a disk of red energy appeared, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off it.

Lazarus suddenly formed his hand into a claw and pulled it towards him, and Sonja jerked as some mystical energy pulled her towards him. 

"It's rude to interrupt someone who's talking," Lazarus spat in Sonja's face before backhanding her hard, knocking her unconscious, as well as sending her body through the air, where it would have crashed into the wall, except Lucian had leapt foreword and caught it before landing and gently placing her body on the ground. Standing up, he faced Lazarus, who smirked.

Lazarus then began to chant something in some unknown language, even as black energy could actually be seen flowing through his body. As the chanting continued it became louder, and louder, until Lazarus reached the loudest point and the energy exploded out of him. 

Then it was done. Lucian stared at Lazarus cautiously. "What did you do?" he asked.

Lazarus shrugged. "I just cast a spell on myself. It increased my speed and strength to around your level. I figured since our last match wasn't really fair, I figured this time it would be simple hand to hand. And besides, I'd rather beat you to death anyway."

With that he charged, and Lucian did likewise, and the centuries-old warlock and hybrid collided and began exchanging colossal blows.

***

Gabriel had moved into the armory with several hybrids, vampires, and lycans. Some of them were working for Sebastian; some were Marcus' death dealers, so it was still three-sided. Eventually, all the shooting brought it down to two vampires, which were then decapitated by Gabriel.

As he lowered his sword, he suddenly heard clapping. Looking over he watched as Faustus emerged from one of the dark corners of the room where he had been watching. 

"Very impressive," he said in a non-sarcastic tone as he moved foreword. "I'm assuming you know how to use that thing," he said, motioning to the katana Gabriel was holding. 

"You'd assume correctly," Gabriel said as he moved backwards, assuming a stance. Faustus smirked. 

"I hope your right, because I haven't had a good challenge in more than two hundred years."

With that he moved his hands behind his back and pulled out two swords. The first one was longer than the second one, and had a curved blade with the bottom having a serrated edge. The other sword had a straight blade.

He moved into a stance as well, one blade raised high, the other low. 

Gabriel made the first move, as he tried to sweep Faustus' legs from under him, but his opponent just jumped up before bringing both blades down towards Gabriel, only to have them blocked by the katana. Faustus then launched a snap kick, but Gabriel blocked it with one hand before spinning and lashing out with a thrust kick, smashing Faustus in the stomach. 

That had happened in less than three seconds, as both warriors were using their superhuman speed to its maximum potential. 

And then they went at it, slashing, kicking, punching, dodging, and blocking as they moved throughout the empty chamber, sparks flying from their swords as they dueled. 

***

Unlike last time, the fight between Lucian and Lazarus was actually pretty equally matched. Both had matching speed and strength, and both had centuries of combat skill.

Lucian smashed into a wall as Lazarus smashed him with both palms open in the chest. Lucian quickly recovered though and moved foreword, his fist nearly tearing Lazarus' head off. The longer the fight progressed, the more brutal it had become. 

Lucian caught Lazarus' left arm as he tried to punch him and broke it, causing Lazarus to scream before punching Lucian with his other hand, satisfaction flowing through him as he felt the hybrid's ribs break.

Sonja, meanwhile, started to stir. She awoke to see her lover and Lazarus strangling each other. Her eyes widened. 

"LUCIAN!"

Lucian looked over as he heard her call out his name. "Sonja, he whispered."

Unfortunately for him, however, that tiny moment when he looked away was all Lazarus needed.

He thrust out his other arm as a red energy spear formed in it before slamming it foreword, the energy impaling Lucian through the chest. Lucian gasped as he suddenly coughed up a large amount of blood. Despite his pain, he didn't stop attacking, and he raised his arm as the blade shot out of his coat sleeve before he plunged it into Lazarus's stomach.

For a moment the two just stood there, each one impaled on the other's weapon…

…and then Lazarus brutally punched Lucian. As Lucian's head whipped back, Lazarus grabbed his head and twisted it, brutally snapping his neck.

To Sonja, it was almost in slow motion, as she watched the body of her guardian hit the floor, his eyes starring vacantly at the ceiling, and as Lazarus turned and looked at her. The warlock was in horrible condition. Bones were broken, and blood poured from several wounds.

But he wasn't dead.

And Lucian was.

Sonja didn't think, she just acted on impulse, raising her gun and emptying her gun at him. But he was suddenly in front of her, and he brutally kicked her in the stomach, sending her crashing into the wall before she slumped to the floor. 

Through her pain, she raised her head and looked at Lucian's body, letting out a sob. Lazarus smiled cruelly.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining him soon enough," he said gleefully as he raised his hand and black energy crackled around it…

To Be Continued.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** Yes, I know, I am **EVIL!! **I killed Lucian AND had a cliffhanger. But before you flame me for killing Lucian fear not, all will be well by the end of the story (maybe). *evil grin* and again:  **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**


	9. Sebastian's End

Ok, here's part nine, the conclusion (to the cliffhanger, not the story, although this is the last chapter, not including the epilogue, so, never mind, the story is at its conclusion).

***

****

**_Underworld 2: The Three Sided War_**

****

_Sebastian's End_

_***_

Lazarus was enjoying himself. He had just killed Lucian, one of the oldest lycans to ever live, and he was about to kill his lover, the vampire Sonja.

He raised his hand, as black energy crackled around his arm before going down and swirling around his fingers. He prepared to fire the blast of energy that would vaporize her…

…and then he felt pain in his leg and with a yell he fell backwards, the blast of energy going off towards the ceiling and blowing a hole in it. Sonja had enough sense to move out of the way as a few sections of the ceiling fell to the floor.

Lazarus looked up as Damon stepped foreword, wearing a shit-eating grin. "That was for blasting me in the subway station." he said as he moved foreword and kicked Lazarus in the head, knocking him to the floor. As he tried to get up, Damon pulled out two daggers and stabbed downward, the blades going through Lazarus' arms and impaling him to the floor. 

The warlock yelled and struggled, trying to get free, but with no luck.

Damon reached inside his coat and pulled out another dagger and prepared to stab him again. Then, he stopped, and looked over at Sonja, who was now over where Lucian lay, cradling his body in her arms, her face hidden in his neck as she cried. 

Damon looked rather sympathetic as he watched her mourn her dead lover.

"Um… hey, Sonja," he said after a moment. She raised her head and looked at Damon, tears sliding down her cheeks. "You want the honor?" he asked, pointing to Lazarus who was still impaled to the floor. 

Sonja looked at him, and then back at Lucian, and then she looked as if she got an idea.

"No."

Both Damon and Lazarus were rather surprised to hear her say that. "No?"

Sonja then looked down at Lucian and kissed his lips before standing up and walking over to the two. She kneeled down, a look of pure hatred directed at Lazarus.

"You can revive the dead, and don't say you can't, because you already revived me. Bring him back."

Lazarus spat in her face. "Go to hell you stupid bitch; give me one good reason why I should bring him back."

He then laughed as she drew her gun and aimed it at his head. "Go ahead, but if you kill me then no one will be left to bring him back."

Sonja knew he was right, so she tossed the gun aside. "Fine."

She lashed out with a punch, causing his head to whip back before he spat up some blood. She didn't let up, and continued to wail on him with brutal punches. Finally she stopped. Lazarus' face was rather messed up now. 

"Bring him back."

Despite his pain, Lazarus was able to chuckle. "Is that the best you can do, girl?"

Sonja paused, and then she reached in her coat and pulled out a short curved knife. Lazarus eyed her with curiosity. "What are you…?"

He didn't get to finish, as she leaned down, and jammed the tip of the knife into his left eye socket. He screamed in pain as blood poured from the socket before she pulled the knife out, along with most of his eye.

"Bring him back or the other one goes too," she spat. She started to bring the knife down again.

"OK! OK! I'll do it," he yelled. Sonja paused, and then put the knife back in her coat before reaching down and pulling the knives from his arms, allowing him to stand up as he moved one hand to his bleeding eye socket.

As the two walked over to Lucian's corpse, neither one paid much attention to Damon, who practically had his jaw on the ground. "Uh, Sonja; you're not still pissed about that kiss are you?"

Sonja either didn't hear him or didn't care, as she leaned down next to Lucian's body, as did Lazarus.

"This should be easier than when I brought you back, since this time there's actually a body to work with," the warlock muttered before he started chanting, energy dancing around his body before channeling down into his hands. Then, after a minute of chanting, he moved his hand and placed it on Lucian's chest, and the energy poured into it.

For a moment nothing happened. Then, Lucian's eyes snapped open as he gasped and starting coughing. Before Lazarus could do anything, he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple.

"Ok, Lazarus, lets leave these two alone while we go for a little walk," Damon said as he forced Lazarus on his feet, ignoring Sonja as she was practically crushing Lucian in an embrace while still crying on his shoulder, only this time they were tears of joy.

As Damon led Lazarus away, the warlock rolled his eyes. _Screw this; I'm going to die either way…_

He spun around, backhanding Damon as hard as he could, sending him flying backwards. Then, he pulled out a dagger from his coat that was dripping with some green liquid. He had been saving it for the female vampire. He hurled it at her.

Sonja and Lucian had stood up just in time to see it flying towards them. Lucian tried to pull Sonja out of the way.

Too late.

The blade pierced her heart, and she looked at Lucian, as blood poured from the wound. Lazarus raised his other arm, preparing to blast Lucian off the face of the earth…

…and then he yelled in pain as his now severed arm hit the floor. He looked over at Damon, who was holding a short sword and smiling. And then he looked back towards Lucian and Sonja just in time to see Lucian come at him as his blade popped out of his coat sleeve.

A second, Lazarus' headless body hit the floor, his severed head following immediately afterwards. 

Once the warlock was dead, Lucian instantly ran back to Sonja as she lay on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms, as he pulled the dagger out of her chest. 

"Sonja, no," he whispered, as he brushed some of her dark hair out of her face. 

Damon reached down and picked up the dagger and looked at it. "Shit."

Lucian looked up at him. "What?"

Damon showed him the dagger. "It's laced with poison. I've seen this before, it's lethal to vampires. They call it 'the killed of the dead'."

Lucian looked down at Sonja, and it looked like she didn't have much time left. "Is there anything I can do?"

Damon looked at him. "Yeah, there is. The poison doesn't work on lycans, so I'm guessing it doesn't work on hybrids either. So, give her some of your blood, and it should work."

Lucian looked at him, and then down at his beloved. Quickly making up his mind, he pulled back his coat sleeve before biting into his wrist. Afterwards, he lowered it down and pressed the bleeding limb to Sonja's lips.

Sonja hesitated for a moment, but seeing Lucian's pleading gaze instantly pushed aside any doubt she had as to whether or not it would work. She raised her lips and started drinking from him. 

"Are you sure this will work? I became a hybrid after injecting the blood into myself; will ingesting it do the same?"

Damon nodded. "Believe it or not, that's actually how Sebastian became a hybrid."

Before Lucian could ask how that happened, Sonja stopped drinking and started convulsing. Lucian just held onto her as she continued shaking. And then she began to transform, he skin changing to a silver tone, her eyes, turning black, and so on, until she was in full hybrid form. 

Then, she changed back into her human form, and looked up at Lucian lovingly as she raised her hand and caressed his cheek.

"It seems we're even now," she said with a bit of humor. Lucian slightly laughed in response as he leaned down and captured her lips in his own, the two sharing a passionate embrace.

"Hey!"

The two broke apart and looked at Damon, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"I hate to break up your little schmoopy love fest, but there's still the rest of Sebastian's big fucking army to deal with, as well as Marcus' workers. So you two can fuck each other's brains out AFTER we kill everybody."

There was a pause. And then, before Damon could say anything, Sonja got up, walked up to him, and brutally kneed him in the groin. As the half demon crumbled, moaning and holding his private area in pain Sonja smiled.

"And to answer your question, that was for the kiss."

She turned and walked out, Lucian following her after giving Damon a pat on the shoulder, leaving him to his pain.

"Well, at least I'm not you," Damon said to Lazarus' corpse, as if it would answer him.

"You know, I like you a lot better now that you can't talk," Damon said gleefully as he slowly stood up, still slightly wincing from Sonja's blow, and walking (well, slightly limping) out of the room.

***

The battle that was taking place throughout the mansion was growing to catastrophic levels.

Lycans, vampires, and hybrids were getting gunned down, maimed, decapitated, and killed in several other ways.

Michael and Selene had broken off into a large room that used to be the armory before Viktor had been killed. They were fighting three vampires and three lycans, two of which had transformed. 

Selene shot down the three lycans while Michael, in his hybrid form, attacked the three vampires, eventually killing all three.

As the last vampire fell to the floor, one of the dreadlocked twins that Michael had battled earlier rose up out of the floor and attacked Michael, but the hybrid was ready for him this time and when he tried to slash him, Michael lashed out, tearing three deep gashes across the twin's arm.

As he fell backwards, Michael moved in for the kill. And then he heard Selene gasp from behind him, and he spun around.

The other dreadlocked twin was holding Selene from behind, a razor blade to her throat.

Instantly Michael stopped, but he let out a low growl at the twin before looking at Selene with a concerned expression. Behind him, the other twin rose to his feet, as he looked at the bloody wound on his arm. 

Then, he turned into his ghost form, and the wound suddenly disappeared, along with the blood.

He smiled. "Just like new."

The other twin started to say something also, but Selene's foot came smashing down on his own before elbowing him in the face. As he stumbled backwards, Michael moved foreword and pushed Selene out of the way before leaping up and slamming both of his feet into the twin's chest, knocking him backwards and to the floor.

"Stay out of this, I'll handle them," Michael said in a voice that was deeper and raspier than his human voice. Selene looked ready to protest, but then Michael looked at her with a loving gaze, and she stopped before she started protesting. 

So, even though she didn't want to leave him to fight the twins by himself, Selene moved backwards and leaned against the wall. For now she would let him fight them alone, but the second one was about to try something dirty, she wouldn't hesitate to move in and break the creature's head open.

***

Sparks flew through the air as Gabriel and Faustus continued to fight, their sword clanging together as they moved throughout the armory. Gabriel swung his leg out in a reverse roundhouse kick, but Faustus simply leaned backwards, the leg passing above him. He righted himself and stabbed his shorter sword foreword, the blade entering Gabriel's stomach.

The half-demon grimaced from the pain, but only for a moment before smashing Faustus in the face with an open palm before pulling the blade out of his stomach and blasting Faustus with a reverse thrust kick again, this time the blow had enough force to send Faustus backwards before crashing into the opposite wall. 

Faustus was barely back on his feet before Gabriel was on him, slashing at him with incredible speed. Even so, Faustus was able to block every blow. He finally ran out of luck however, as Gabriel knocked the shorter sword out of his hand and kicked him to the ground. As Gabriel tried to stomp on him with his foot, Faustus rolled out of the war and slashed Gabriel across the arm, causing him to drop his katana. Faustus kicked the sword across the room before kicking Gabriel in the head.

Faustus stood up and walked over to Gabriel as he recovered, he raised his sword and swung downwards.

The blow was blocked…

…by Gabriel's twin handguns, which were now crisscrossed to form an X.

Faustus only had a second to wonder how the hell two handguns were able to block his sword before Gabriel opened fire, peppering his body with bullets. Then, Gabriel lashed out with an uppercut, knocking his opponent skyward. Moving quicker than any human could have seen, Gabriel ran over and grabbed his katana before leaping up while Faustus was still in the air before slicing the half demon in half. As his body fell towards the ground, Gabriel reached out and fired, sending a bullet into his head. 

As the corpse hit the ground, immediately followed by Gabriel, he sheathed his sword before scoffing at Faustus' corpse.

"Yeah, you didn't have a challenge in two hundred years, well I hope THAT was a challenge," he muttered before turning and leaving the room.

***

The largest group of the renegades in the same room consisted of Lucian, Sonja, Raziel, Kane, Raze, and Eliza, as well as several lycans and vampires, as the group shot and sliced their way through a large group of opponents.

Lucian cut one down and turned as he watched Sonja, now using her enhanced hybrid speed and strength, fight a hybrid without any problem, blocking its attacks before lashing out with her sword and slicing its head off.

As the body fell to the ground, a blur of movement appeared out of the corner as Raven, Marcus' top death dealer, moved foreword with incredible speed. Sonja turned just in time to see this as he leapt skyward and lashed out with a kick to her chest. Then, while still in the air, he twisted his body and kicked her again, this time with a reverse thrust.

As she fell to the ground, Raven pulled out a short sword and swung downward. The blade was blocked by Raziel, just as Lucian moved foreword to help, but Raziel held his hand out to tell him to stand back.

"I'll handle this guy," Raziel said confidently as he raised his own sword. Before Lucian could protest, he was tackled from behind by Ortega, who had just killed a transformed lycan with incredible ease.

Once Lucian was on the ground Ortega began pummeling him mercilessly with brutal blows. Finally, Lucian was able to catch one of his arms and throw him off him before jumping to his feet and facing off against the reaper. 

Jared, meanwhile, had just walked into the room as he observed the others in the room. Besides himself, Ortega, and Raven, there weren't any others besides the renegades.

He looked at the closest opponent: Raze, and grinned.

Reaching into his coat he pulled out a short sword lined with silver, before whistling towards the lycan.

Raze turned his head just as Jared swung the sword, and the blade broke apart into sections connected by chains, revealing that it was a hybrid between a whip and a sword. One of the sharp section edges tore into the side of Raze's face, causing him to yell.

_What is it with you people and whips?_ Raze thought to himself, recalling his fight with Soren several years ago. 

Jared just cracked the sword/whip in anticipation before slashing at Raze again, tearing another cut onto the lycan. This time, Raze growled before throwing off his coat and transforming into his werewolf form. As Jared swung again, Raze dodged and was able to grab one of the small chains that connected the sword/whip. He pulled with all his might, and Jared found himself airborne as Raze swung him through the air before throwing him into a wall, the force of the throw causing him to be knocked through it. Unfortunately for Jared, that was one of the outer walls he crashed through. Because of that, he fell from rather tall height before smashing into the ground.

Jared groaned before getting back up. "Ok, that's it. Sebastian, you can go to hell for all I care, I don't feel like dealing with this crap anymore," Jared yelled aloud, as if Sebastian would hear him, before turning and walking away from the mansion and the chaotic battle that continued within.

***

Meanwhile back inside, the fight between Ortega and Lucian, who had transformed into his hybrid form, was becoming rather brutal, as the two exchanged vicious blows. 

Surprisingly, Ortega won out, as he took advantage of a slow block from Lucian and grabbed his arm before kneeing him the guy before headbutting him, and then smashing his knee into his feet.

As Lucian started to crumble, Ortega looked at him curiously. "I wonder," he thought aloud. "If I take some of your blood, will I become a hybrid? I wonder what that would do to me, considering I'm not an ordinary vampire. Well, only one way to find out."  
  


Even as he finished talking Ortega's lower jaw split open, revealing the venom laced fangs and barbed tongue. He lowered downward, preparing to drain the hybrid of his blood…

…and then the top half of his head fell away as Sonja moved foreword and lashed out with her sword. As the reaper's corpse hit the floor, Sonja moved foreword and caught Lucian before he hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Raziel and Raven were moving around the room, exchanging a vicious series of punches, kicks, blocks, and dodges. Both hybrids were bruised and bleeding, but they didn't let their pain slow them down as they continued to fight while waiting to see which one made a fatal mistake.

Raven was the first. He tried to stab Raziel, who caught his arm and broke it, before hitting him with a jumping roundhouse. Raven hit the ground and before he could recover, Raziel stabbed downward, his sword impaling Raven's head to the floor.

***

Selene watched as her lover battled against the twin phantoms, slashing and kicking at the two in a ballet of deadly moves, while the twins were either trying to slash Michael or change into their ghost form and avoid getting hit, but they did get struck every once in a while. 

Then, one of the twins ducked and slashed Michael in the leg, forcing him down on one knee while the other twin savagely kicked him in the head. 

The other twin tried to attack again, but Selene had decided to stop watching and moved foreword and brutally punched the twin in the face, taking satisfaction at hearing his nose break. Michael quickly recovered from his wound before grabbing the other twin and throwing him into the other one, knocking them towards the wall. 

Almost in slow motion, Michael pulled out something from his coat, and both twins' eyes widened when they saw what it was.

A grenade launcher.

Michael fired.

The twins tried to change into their ghost forms, but they were too slow.

The blast blew up a good portion of the room. When the smoke cleared, both twins were gone.

Michael lowered the weapon before suddenly wincing in pain. Selene instantly looked concerned.

"You're hurt," she said as she moved towards him, but he held his hand up, stopping her.

"I've had worse," he said with a smile, which caused her to let out a little chuckle, which pleased Michael, since she rarely smiled or laughed, and when she did it was something he enjoyed.

She noticed the look he was giving her. "What?" she asked curiously. 

"Oh, nothing."

***

"MARCUS!! COME OUT NOW!!" Sebastian roared as he and a few hybrids moved down one of the halls before entering one room which appeared empty. As they looked around the room, they suddenly heard a noise and looked towards one of the dark corners of the room.

Talos emerged.

For a moment no one said anything. Then, Sebastian looked at the small group behind him.

"Leave the room, and lock the door."

One of the hybrids nodded before the rest shuffled out, closing the door behind them and locking it. When they were gone Sebastian turned and looked back at Talos.

"It's been a long time Talos," Sebastian said as he moved foreword.

"Too long," was Talos' reply.

"Now," Sebastian began as he removed his gun from his coat and tossed it aside. "Let's make this a fair fight. No guns, no weapons; just simple hand-to-hand."

With that he charged…

…a second later he fell to the floor, a rather large hole now in his stomach. He looked up as Talos lowered the small shotgun he had been hiding behind his back.

"You didn't play fair when you killed Jessica, so I don't see why I should play fair."

Sebastian tried to say something, but he didn't get the chance before Talos pulled the trigger, blowing his head off

(A.N.: Yeah I know, Sebastian's death was a bit quick, but I figured Talos wouldn't feel like toying with him, that he would just kill him and get it over with.)

***

A clapping sound filled the air, and the group turned their heads as Marcus emerged from the darkness, still clapping.

"I must say, you have all done very well. I never would have guessed that a group of renegades would have had the nerve to storm this coven, kill most of my warriors, and challenge me," he said as his eyes changed to a pitch black. "But now, it's my turn."

He prepared to attack, but suddenly he felt something pressed against the back of his head. A gun.

"It's over Marcus, and you know it."

Marcus recognized the voice. It was Selene. She and Michael stepped out from where Marcus had just come from.

"So…are you going to kill me?"

"No."  
  


Everyone looked surprised at this. "No?"

"I'm not going to kill you because there is really no point. We've wiped out your army, as well as Sebastian's. You're the only one left. Of course if you force me to, I will kill you, so the choice is yours, just give up."

Marcus looked beyond livid at listening to the death dealer say this to him, but he remained calm. 

"Fine. You people will no longer have to worry about any more of my death dealers coming after you. But I hope we don't meet again, because I will kill you all if that happens."

The group looked at each other, nodded, and then one by one they turned and left. Soon, the only ones left were Damon and Marcus.

Damon looked at him, opened his mouth to speak, stopped, and then he said, "Umm, sorry about the mansion."

Marcus turned and glared at him.

A second later, Damon went flying through the wall and out into the night before smashing into the ground down below.

He cursed under his breath before getting up and walking away, still cursing.

To Be Concluded.


	10. Epilogue

**_Underworld 2: The Three-Sided War_**

****

_Epilogue_

***

It had been a day since the colossal battle at the mansion. After it had happened Talos had gone on his way. A rather large portion of the surviving group also left.

"So, what happens now?" Selene asked Gabriel as they sat at a table. 

"Well, I'm not sure if sparing Marcus was a good idea, but I don't think he will have another army of hybrids up very soon. So, I guess you guys don't have to worry about being on the run from his army.

Michael nodded. "Good."

"So, what are you planning to do?"

Michael shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was thinking of heading back to the United States, we could use a vacation."

Selene looked at him, and smiled. "I guess we could." 

"You know, you should smile more often, it makes you look cuter."  
  


Selene gave Damon a weird look, who simply shrugged in response. "Whatever."

***

Lucian stared out at the city, at the people as they walked around in the night, oblivious to the war that had gone on for over six hundred years; the war the had possibly ended for good.

He felt a pair of slender arms encircle his waist, and he turned around and wrapped his arms around Sonja's slender form.

"So what happens now?"

Lucian shrugged. "I'm not sure." He looked down at her and caressed her cheek. "But I know I can handle anything, as long as you're by my side."

Sonja smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he replied before leaning down and kissing her.

***

The mansion was rather deserted.

  
Even Marcus had left, seeing as how the battle that had occurred there a day ago had damaged it beyond repair.

And then there was movement. 

A figure emerged from the mansion, a glowing figure. And then, an identical figure followed. 

The twins, alive and well.

As they solidified, they looked around the mansion, and the carnage.

"Well, this whole little adventure has been rather depressing," Twin One said.

"Yes it has," Twin Two replied.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, but I really need a drink."

With that he dematerialized, Twin One following, as the two moved foreword and away from the mansion to find the closest bar.

**_FIN_**

Ok, I probably will not write a sequel to this, but I also might write a sequel, so I guess we'll just see. Read and Review. 


End file.
